Timeline
A timeline as depicted and mentioned in the Hotel Transylvania franchise, including movies and TV and related media. If no reference is listed then the claim is not confirmed. Claims with 3 question marks (???) are called into question and may be removed if no supporting reference is found. In many cases where the year is not known, the frames of reference BF/AF refer to Before/After the Fangceañera which Mavis celebrated on her 115th Birthday. In common human years, BCE and CE refer to Before Common Era and Common Era. Timeline BF *3000~3001 BF Gene is born *500 BCE - Murray born *before 1997 BF - Vlad Dracula is born (Meet the Monsters describes him as 2000 and depicts events ranging from Mavis' marriage as a hundred teenager (118-119) to her pregnancy a few years later (120+) to Dennis' 5th birthday (125+) *1240-1241 BF - Lydia is born *1200-1201 BF- a 40-year-old Lydia asks for "My First Mace" from Krampus *1000~1001 BF the millenium of the Dracula family dominating the once-per-century Bad Friday awards begins: including Lydia's 5 consecutive victories (4 victories are painted) followed by at least 4 victories by her younger brother (as he also has 4 paintings holding the trophy) * between 1101 CE to 1200 CE Lydia is in Transylvania prior to being summoned to care for Mavis (either enters a coffin sleep or time travels). Lydia made the statement "Hotel Transylvania has had a sterling reputation for a thousand years." possibly indicating that a previous incarnation of it had existed prior to her younger brother starting the current one centuries later. * 1477 CE - October 21, Count Dracula born??? * 1489 CE - Martha Lubov born??? * ???? CE - Mavis arrives from the future (see Drac to the Future) and meets her father before he meets Martha and starts the Hotel. * 1757 CE - Martha and Count Dracula met??? * between 1757 and 1894: Martha weds Count to become Martha Lubov-Dracula???? * ???? CE - Abraham Van Helsing born??? * 1894 CE September 28, Mavis Dracula born???? * after: Martha Dracula dies Castle Lubov destroyed * 1895 CE - opening scene of 1st film showing Drac caring for Mavis as a baby (the year is shown on-screen) * 1897 CE - Van Helsing chased Dracula on the train. (year is displayed on-screen at start of Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) * 1898 CE - Hotel Transylvania is "human-free" (first film "Human-free since eighteen-ninety-eight") * 1898 CE - Abraham Van Helsing begins search for Atlantis (HT3 "after 120 years, I finally found Atlantis.") * 1918 CE - the last time Drac had a date (HT3 "you haven't had a date in 100 years") * 78-79 BF : Klaus and 36-year-old Mavis have their first Vamp-Off (Klaus references this as being 78 years ago in Becoming Klaus) * 1978 CE - Tinkles born??? * 32 BF Dracula forbids Mavis to like people and see the world (1st film "I'm not eighty-three anymore. I'm allowed to like people, or go see the world again." * 1982 BF Dracula promises 88-year-old Mavis she can go out into the human world when she turns 118 while eating mice together. (Mavis says she remembers Drac saying this thirty years ago in the 1st film) * 1991 BF - Jonathan is born (he is 21 when he meets Mavis in 3 AF) * 1997 CE - Jonathan is certified as a yellow belt (mentioned in Hotel Transylvania 2) * Winnie is born (already present by 1st episode) * 1BF Mavis turns 114 (Hotel Transylvania: The Series refers to her as this age in several episodes) * 0.25 BF Mavis is 114.75 years old (My Little Monster-Sitter) AF * 0AF Mavis turns 115 (Fangceañera) * 3AF Mavis turns 118. (1st film) Jonny comments "Drac, this is the twenty-first century" so it must take place sometime between 2001 and 2100. * 3AF~4AF Jonathan and Mavis married (she is still a "hundred teenager" according to novelization) **Note: this scene is not present in the movie, so in the movie she could be older. * 5AF+ Mavis reveals pregnancy to father ("a few years later" in respect to wedding, according to Hotel Transylvania 2 Movie Novelization) **note: the movie only says "One Year Later", and uses a different name for the character Drac was painting, so its canon may differ * 6AF+ Mavis gives birth to Dennis * 7AF+ Dennis turns 1 * 8AF+ Dennis turns 2 * Dennis says his first word which is "Bleh, bleh, bleh" * 2015 CE Porridge Head's web page is viewed (it is unclear whether Dennis is 2, 3 or 4 when this happens) * 10AF+ Dennis (wearing a "4" shirt implying he is 4 years old) visits the birthday party of Winnie's brothers. At this point Winnie is described as 7 years old in the novelization * with 1 week until Dennis turns 5, Mavis and Johnny take vacation to Santa Cruz, California * Dracula and his friends take Dennis to Camp Winnepacaca * 11AF+ Dennis celebrates 5th birthday * Mavis contemplates planning a boat trip (Motel Transylvania) * Mavis looking at boat trip brochures (Puppy!) *"Friday, July 13th" - Drac uses ZINGR for the first time (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation). July 13th is a Friday in the years 2012, 2018, 2029, 2035, 2040 and 2046 * boat trip occurs (HT3) and Drac meets Ericka References Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Hotel Transylvania 3 Category:Lists